19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-08-19 ; Comments * Start of show: "Hello again this is John Peel for Radio Bremen Vier and Radio 4U Berlin. Not quite sure what time it is where you are, but it's about 4 o' clock in the morning where I am because I couldn't sleep, so I thought I get up and do this programme for you." Tracklisting * Assassins Of God: No Music Tonight (7") Broken Rekids * Prodigy: Charly (Alley Cat Mix) (12") XL Recordings * Lovekittens: What Goes On? (12") Sheer Joy * Two Kings In A Cipher: Definition Of A King (LP - From Pyramids To Projects) Bahia Entertainment * Hole: Dicknail (7" - Dicknail / Burn Black) Sub Pop ::(JP: "Well if they're that good live, I mean good live as they're on that record, I may come back to you a changed man in a week's time.") *Skullman: Gun Fool (shared 7" with Lizard and Twitch ‎– Gun Something) Greensleeves * Midway Still: I Won't Try (7") Roughneck * Dim Stars: The Plug (7" - Dim Stars) Paperhouse * Orbital: Midnight (Sasha Remix) (12") FFRR ::(JP: 'Sounds very oriental at times') *Daddy Longhead: 20 Lb. Jockey (LP - Cheatos) Touch And Go * Therapy?: Innocent X (LP - Babyteeth) Wiiija * Copesetics: Collegian (v/a LP - Dangerous Doo Wop Volume No 2) DDW * Babes In Toyland: Pearl (7" - Handsome And Gretel / Pearl) Insipid Vinyl ::(News in the German language) * Amen: Väärä Vessa (LP - Paranemia) Spinefarm * Blade: Rough It Up (Vocal) (12") 691 Influential * Intastella: Bendy (7" - People) MCA * Poster Children: Love (LP - Daisychain Reaction) Twin/Tone ::(Peel complains the cock opposite his house in the field crowed all night hence waking him up to record the programme and also that his cat pissed during the night in the room) *Chicane: When The Truth Hits Home (12" - Inflammable) Faith * Infinity Project: Bubbles One (12" - The Infinity Project) Fabulous * Sugartime: Girlcrash (7") Ringers Lactate * Frankie Paul: Heart Attack (12") Sinbad * Kumikameli: Silmät, Nielijän Apu (LP - Marsin Sankarit) Stupido ::(JP: "I really must go to Finland soon you know on the evidence of that anyway, but although people tell me you can't get a drink there very easily")''Peel eventually visited Finland in 2001 *Ozric Tentacles: Sploosh! (12") Dovetail * Unsane: Blood Boy (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions :(JP: "Our son William's favourite record at the moment, are we bringing the boy up right I ask myself")'' ::(JP: 'This is a Minneapolis band that doesn't really sound like a Minneapolis band') *Arcwelder: Missing (LP - Jacket Made In Canada) Big Money Inc *Orchestre Tour De National: Team Jo-Goy-Omo (phonetically spelled) (A record Peel bought in Kenya in the 70’s) * Yo La Tengo: Out The Window (12" - That Is Yo La Tengo) City Slang * Badgeman: Throwback (12" - The Curse Of The Badgeman Extended Play) Paperhouse File ; Name * RB4 190891.mp3 ; Length * 1:50:36 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes